


Come Penetrate All This Loss

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rengar has a pest in his jungle; her name is Lux, and all she wants is for him to make her the latest victim of all these 'jungler fucks a cute and defenseless girl senseless' rumours she keeps hearing about. Commission for simo09





	Come Penetrate All This Loss

Another blast of radiant sunlight magic stole from Rengar a hard and honorably earned kill. The massive feline man scowled at the cheeky blonde lingering outside of his reach, furious at what she had done and how much her continued presence bothered him. When Lux first appeared in his jungle to work opposition to him, he was oddly amused, dismissive, even condescending toward the idea that the mage could handle a situation in any jungle, let alone his. She was a pampered, squishy mage who belonged in the middle lane and didn't even have the tools to make it in the jungle; what the hell was she doing trying, and why was anyone allowing her to?

The answer was infuriating, as Rengar learned that Lux had very little intention of actually fighting her way through her jungle. Instead, she leaned back, letting Rengar get right up to the edge so she could steal his kill out from under him. She didn't engage at all, didn't attack him or show any harshness that should have spoken to a broader wickedness. Everything was deft and avoidant, leaving the furious Rengar off balance, low on experience and feeling ineffectual compared to a smirking, prancing, prissy mage who kept getting in his way.

Finally, Rengar could take no more, as he took a cautious step toward Lux. "What is it you want, girl?" he asked, scowling and brandishing his claws. "Why do you bother me like this?"

"Because I'm jungling," Lux said in response, something bratty and defiant in her voice that only further frustrated him. She was lying and he knew it, which gave him the boldness to advance. Lux may have been stealing his kills, but there was no way she could take him yet in a straight fight. He had that much to his advantage, and he was eager to use it if he had to.

"And yet you don't attack me. You stay behind and pester me, taunt me from a distance. You seem to beg for retaliation, but I am certain you are alone, so this time, you will answer me honestly." Rengar made sure to stand proud and tall as he stared her down, bright in his wicked refusal to let her have her fun. "What is it that you want, girl?"

What Rengar couldn't have expected was for Lux to take a strong step forward. "I want you angry," she said, licking her lips. "I want you so furious with me that you forget all about the this match and you just focus on taking out all of those angers right on me, and not even in a productive way either." She didn't back down from this firmness, from the weird remarks and demands that she advanced upon Rengar with. 'I want you to rip my clothes off of my body and fuck me like a slutty rag doll until my eyes roll back and I'm found a disgraced and violated mess by my teammates."

Whatever Rengar had been expecting to hear, it wasn't this. The raw and abrupt weirdness of him so suddenly turning his attention toward her and making her shiver made for something horribly removed from preparedness, and he was almost taken aback by the stark readiness with which she confessed what she wanted. It wasn't what Rengar could have ever expected here, and he was briefly unsure how to approach this situation and the weird opening before him. He had to take it up though, didn't he? His eyes scanned up and down the blonde. Her perky body certainly called to him in some potent ways, and he knew what she was thinking along the lines of: he wouldn't have been the first bestial champion to 'play with his opponent' as it were.

Lux was courting that very fate. Tired of being seen as the 'good girl', as the most pure and upstanding and well behaved, Lux wanted to get dirty, and she wanted to feel the true extent of absolute madness take hold of her as she inched slowly closer toward him. Her legs trembled a little, but she hid her worries well as she made her move. She could feel Rengar sizing her up, feel the discerning gaze upon her body, and as she looked to him, she watched the way his appraising looks began to shift into something else. Something that sized her up and took into consideration some factors that made her shiver more, eyes wide and hopeful as she tried to come to some sense of how to deal with what she was doing and how the temptation took her.

Tension held onto Lux, and he was happy to let that simmer a moment, letting the tension build before he made a move so abrupt and so fierce that he had the chance to shove her down without warning and get what he craved. His hands seized her very suddenly, tugging her down onto her knees so swiftly that she had no way to respond to him, pushing harshly and greedily forward to claim her utterly. He shoved his cock right into her mouth, so sudden and so wicked that Lux had no chance to respond to it before she was already sucking, albeit without even knowing it yet. Fingers dug into her hair and clung to her tightly and powerfully.

"If this is what you want, this is what you will get," Rengar was shameless and feverish about the way he shoved forward, seeking what he craved as he pushed forward and claimed her, pushing deeper into her mouth with each harsh push forward. "Why you'd want to be treated like a whore is beyond me, but if that's what it takes to make you leave, I will do it." He was unafraid now, pushing on to make his most of a situation horribly out of control and senseless.

Lux could feel the thrusts pushing to the back of her throat, threatening her and making her struggle before finally it plunged its way down harshly and claimed her. She choked on the thick cock plunging down and forcing its way upon her, but in truth, it was exactly what Lux wanted. Rengar's aggression was so abrupt and fierce, but it was precisely that kind of pleasure that she now needed, giving up to the sensations and the wickedness of this treatment. All of her hopes had hinged on this most depraved and wicked of intentions, and now that she could finally enjoy the pounding, pulsating thrill of a big dick forcing its way into her mouth and so harshly down upon her, she couldn't hold back her excitement.

Hands grabbed at Rengar's lap as she held onto him, moaning around his cock and staring with hungry eyes up toward him. She didn't back down, even though he showed such ferocity in trying to punish hers, steadying herself and enduring the worst he could give her, intent on handling him and taking on this pressure, this madness. This was the very ticket that Lux had been waiting for, the way that she could satisfy her needs to get dirty and depraved, to break out from all expectations upon her. The pressures and expectations of what she had done finally made her crack, and Rengar working all of his frustrations out on her would in turn work through all of her frustrations with equal vigor.

Rengar let out eager groans of release and relief, head rolling back slowly as he gave himself completely to the idea of fucking some shame into her. "I'm going to make you regret toying with me for such foolish purposes." Some tugs onto her hair helped show off something primal and senseless, a push into raw pleasure and indulgence that he had been so sorely without. Powerful and proud pushes hammered on with something so primal and wicked that she couldn't possibly stand a chance against what he was doing here. He wanted to push her limits and wanted to make her absolutely lose herself, and he was unafraid of doing it, strong motions pushing forward harshly and without hesitation.

Choking in hot, musical delight, the struggle that Lux showed in taking this punishing fervor on made for something incredible, something threatening to unravel her. Strands of spit and drool all over the place showed off what she was enduring here as she tried desperately to steady herself in the face of unbridled panic. There was nothing sensible about any of this, and the struggles that she showed in taking all of this aggression made for something especially hopeless. And yet she was unable to deny that she loved every molten second of being treated like this. Every wicked push down her gullet made her struggle, every pull back brought up more spit to snap onto her clothes and her face, and the occasional slam of balls against her chin only brought this whole mess together.

All of the determination and the strength that helped Lux carry on now made for the foundation of confidence necessary to not let anything slow her down. She was determined and aggressive, sucking the cock down without a care and enduring the worst Rengar could give her with a weird sort of pride, steady and focused as she took on his punishing thrusts, as he pounded his way down her throat and let nothing stop him. She wanted all of it, seeing no reason to ease up or worry about what he was doing to her. She wanted it, and she wasn't yet able to actually ease up on it, which gave him all the reason he needed to pound on and ruin her.

The throbbing and pulsing of his cock down her gullet was like nothing that Lux had ever felt before, and tears welled in her eyes amid all of the pressure and the wickedness that followed suit. She was absolutely hopeless in this position of submission and panic, taking the brutality and the harshness on with little sense of control or composure. She was unable to focus or control herself, giving up to everything stronger and more wicked by the second. As she endured this punishment, all she could think about was the heat swelling between her legs, the rawness and pressure of molten lust. Arousal washed over her, and the indecent swell of this messy situation got the better of her, left Lux feeling hopeless and confused as she took on punishing brutality and pressure, and she just couldn't handle all of it.

Rengar was getting way too into it. His feverish pressures were senseless and primal, making for something so powerful and so wicked that he simply refused to let up on her. There was absolutely nothing about the way he had his way with her that was decent or sane, his powerful thrusts bearing down upon her wickedly, fucking her into submission and making something truly senseless drive her up the wall. The relief he sought in facefucking her got Rengar to tap into a primal aggression he was shameless about, giving to this pleasure more aggressively. He hadn't realized how much he needed this before he was actually deep into the mess of violating her, satisfying more than he had been expecting in the wicked rush of pleasure he lost himself to. There was nothing but absolute satisfaction in making his move and imposing upon her his most wicked and vile of intentions.

Lux didn't have any way to protect herself as this reached its breaking point, as Rengar so suddenly plunged forward, holding her head right down in his lap and letting go. His throbbing, pulsating cock erupted with hot shots of gooey delight gushing down her throat, making her sputter and shiver. Every twitch of his dick was another shot of spunk directly down her gullet, until he pulled back to fire off some shots into her mouth, then some last few strands to splatter across her face, a massively potent and virile load leaving Lux even more delirious and frustrated as she felt herself overwhelmed by all of these feelings, utterly lost to this weirdness and haze.

Gasping for air desperately as she tried to steady herself, the choking mage struggled to steady herself under all of this pressure, confusion and delirium winding her up and leaving her helpless under so many feelings and so many sensations. There was too much going on here, and the more that she tried to focus herself, the less that Lux actually knew what she was doing. Everything was just so wicked, so tense, so horribly out of control. She was at Rengar's utter lack of mercy, and and she wasn't sure if she yet regretted it or not, but she knew she couldn't deny herself a chance for more.

A chance burning on fiercely as she endured all of this pleasure, the throbbing pulse of hunger and lust getting to her, making her body writhe and ache with the delirious hunger that she needed. There was no sparing herself this pressure, as she leaned into all of these pleasures and allowed them to seize tighter and more wicked hold of herself. There was so much happening at once and she didn't really know how to grasp most of it, as Rengar tugged her by the hair up to her feet, her dizziness overwhelming and hazy, stumbling to her feet without much sense of direction or focus. She felt so lost and hazy here, struggling for some semblance of focus and understanding about what she was doing, when in reality there simply wasn't any.

Rengar reached for her outfit, ripping at it and tearing the material underneath her skirt, exposing her holes to his wicked touch, and he was shameless about getting her now into position. He bent her harshly forward and brought a hand down across her round, perky backside with venomous delight. "Regret taunting me yet?" he asked with a callous and harsh tone edging his voice.

"No," she said, somewhere between lust-drunk and defiant as she held steady and refused to let him get her. Everything she did was probably only making things worse, further sealing her fate as she held steady and stubborn, but she didn't care. She needed to make the most of this, needed to lean into all this weirdness and remain steady, refusing to let anything stop her as she pressed on bolder and hotter, giving up everything now to the weird swell of desire and chaos that ruled her. "I don't regret any of this."

Another slap across her round bottom made her yelp, before Rengar decided he had to get rougher with her. He slammed into her from behind with one swiftly brutal shove, forcing his cock into the clenching embrace of a pussy that was not prepared for the unbridled rawness he was eager to impose upon her. With reckless thrusts, he pounded deep into the snug embrace of a pussy inexperienced and unprepared for a cock of his size, making her shriek as he showed no consideration for the fact that he was doing so, simply unwilling to cooperate or play nice here. He had other things in mind.

The roughness of a fat cock forcing its way into her and so wickedly getting to work at fucking her into submission was a feeling Lux couldn't have possibly prepared herself for. This wasn't using her wand a dildo, this was something worse, something brutal and harsh that filled her and refused to let go. She could feel the roughness getting the best of her, feel the waves of crushing sensation get to her. She felt so dizzy under all of this attention, all of the brutality of this treatment leaving her so hungry and frustrated that she couldn't think straight. Every second of pulsating desire did to her something so fierce and so merciless that she couldn't keep her head straight.

"You're so big!" she squealed. "Gods, I knew this was the best idea, this feels amazing!" She wasn't able to deny for a moment that all the pleasures tearing away at her form within were too much and that this was probably an unsafe and reckless way to chase sensations in any way. But she just couldn't bring herself to care. She threw herself wholeheartedly into a bliss so powerful and so wicked that nothing could slow her down now, and she felt unafraid of giving in to all of it, giving up to the pleasure and embracing all of the wild, reckless ideas that were simply too enticing for her to resist them.

There had been so many rumours flying around of women being fucked senseless in the middle of a match because they crossed some big, burly beast of a man. Lux craved that action, and now she found it, heaving and aching in the ecstasy of all the punishing vigor that he could subject her to. The recklessness of this situation was clear, but that wrongness and that insanity only made Lux feel hotter as she crashed amid all of this sensation, the raw feelings of pressure and excitement getting the better of her. She was so happy to be here, and the dangers that came with it only made it even better.

Rengar fucked her like an animal, showing her exactly what she was due and what she had been calling for. Every reckless slam forward buried his whole cock deep into her, forcing her to feel the swell of such twisted ecstasy, only getting worse and hotter by the second. There wasn't any shame or worry to be found here, the swells of pure indulgence and sensation getting to her in very primal and powerful ways. The slick, hot embrace of a snug pussy begging around his cock was all the push he needed, although occasional smacks across her ass helped him dig in and really make the most of it.

"Fuck me," Lux whimpered, the most blatant and brazen kind of surrender she could have imagined giving up to. There was so little sense to this, but she loved every second of being fucked like this, moaning and shoving back against him as he kept her steady, his grasp tense and his wickedness making for something so powerful that she couldn't believe that this was all happening, right there in the jungle, vulnerable, a space liable for anyone to stumble onto them at a moment's notice. Nothing about this was decent or sensible, and the pleasure burning her up only got fiercer as she realized that Rengar wasn't stopping.

"I'm going to leave you leaking with cum from every hole," he scowled, affirming her worries as he kept pounding away. Reaching a hand out toward her hair, he tugged back harshly, making her whine as he got rougher with her, every hard slam forward bringing another fleshy slapping sound. Her ass shook from the roughness of it, drawing his gaze. "And once I'm done pumping your cunt so full of cum that you have to explain to your dear brother why you've given birth to kittens, I'm going to break that ass in and ruin it."

The words were so incredible, so threatening, and Lux couldn't deal with the way it all took her, the way that she was happily burned up in the thrall of something growing stronger and more wicked by the second. She felt helpless here, genuinely lost under the confusion and the heat of primal vigor, of a fiery treatment that she could do nothing to spare herself. Rengar ruined her, laid waste to her body and fucked her into a state of such brilliant ecstasy and hunger that she couldn't do anything but moan and plead for more, a shivering wreck lost to something primal and senseless, her body completely unable to grasp the madness that took hold of her and the ways that she burned.

"There is nothing left for you but submission. Nothing will save you from from this. From me. I'm going to make sure your holes never forget the feeling of my cock forcing them open. You'll never forget the feeling." Wicked and senseless, he kept up his vulgar pace, fucking into her a sense of molten surrender. The way he spoke about her was so potently threatening, but all of that sensation only made her crave more, lost to something hopeless and senseless, something that she was absolutely incapable of resisting. She just needed it, giving up to the pleasure hotter by the second, giving herself firmly to the idea of lust and the hunger. All of this swelling, throbbing hunger made for such a potent mess of feelings she could do nothing but break under completely.

Claiming vulgar ownership over Lux like this gave Rengar the sort of pleasure he had been sorely in need of. Every powerful push forward made her shiver hotter, made her whine and ache as he subjected her to something more overwhelming than she could have ever fantasized about, reducing her to a shivering mess whose legs were ready to fail her completely, and the only reason he kept her steady was so he could pump his load deep into her womb. That was the only thing he truly cared about now, and he worked feverishly on toward the pleasure of finishing inside of her. His every thought was focused now on this and only this.

When he came, it was with a wicked howl, with a primal show of dominance and control that made Lux tremble as she felt another hard, balls deep slam take her. She wasn't able to help herself out of this situation, gasping and whining hotly as her body heaved and burned through all of this searing delight, pleasure imposed upon her body. Hot, gooey spunk pumping into her womb set her off hard, and Lux squealed as she came, thrashing and twisting in the toiling heat of completely losing herself to a powerful climax, one that had her voice quivering and breaking in ecstasy, so loud that she feared someone would find her stuck in this state, and it wasn't even being discovered that worried her; it was that a teammate would try to 'save' her, when saving was the last thing she wanted.

Rengar didn't have the patience or restraint to pretend he wanted to slow down. He made his move upon Lux without hesitation, using her desire to go limp to his advantage as he turned er around, letting her head and shoulders hit the ground while he held onto her legs to hold her body upright in the air, free to claim her ass in the piledriver position with no chance of being interrupted or bothered now. He was able to do whatever he wanted here, and Rengar took that chance to bury his cock into her ass, to force his way into an even tighter and less prepared hole, claiming her anal virginity and making her squeal in absolute panic.

Lux shrieked and shivered, body thrown by the feelings of pure submission, and she wasn't even remotely ready for it. "It's too much!" she yelled, trying to pull back from this treatment as she felt herself ruined and hammered into, pounded into with something crazed and feverish. She stared up from the ground at Rengar, whose tall figure looked even more imposing now as he took utter control over the situation, fucking her into such molten submission that she couldn't help herself now. There was so much raw, dizzying sensation that grabbed her, and she wished she knew how to control the situation getting so horribly out of control. She was subjected to so many pulsing rushes of sensation.

It was a harder fit. Rengar didn't let that stop him or even slow him down too much, but Lux could definitely feel it in how he ruined her. His harsh treatment of her ass was so careless and vile, driving on harsher as he subjected her to his whole cock deep and harsh, making sure she was helpless against the winding pressures of something potent and wicked. The feeling of her ass being forced open and pounded into made for such a blinding mess of sensation and heat, making for a pleasure spoke so bizarre and twisted, subjecting her to deliriously good ecstasy, her body twisting and heaving through this treatment, and she was lost to something brutal.

"Your body is mine," Rengar snarled, staring down at her, burning with bestial delight and a pressure stronger and harsher. He wanted to subject her to something truly desperate and harsh. Every push forward was harder than the last, driven by the venomous surrender to all of Rengar's most base feelings, whether the raw anger of being denied his kills or the lust of having a meek, helpless human crying out as his cock ruined her tight holes. Rengar found such absolute bliss in her body, and he was unafraid of pushing on and subjecting her to his worst in the name of getting all he could out of her, wringing sensation from her body and subjugating her.

Just like she asked. Lux's fantasies came to beautiful fruition here, stuck underneath a savage beast of a man laying waste to her, and she was happy to be taken, even as her body burned from the feeling of her ass being stretched so hard by the huge cock. As long as she had all of this pleasure she didn't see much reason to do anything but give in completely, a heaving wreck surrendering herself fully to something brilliant and molten, something that she was shameless about giving up to completely.

The position may have been over the top in the imposition of his dominance and his harshness, but there was little elegant to what he did to her, to the way he ruined her completely. He wanted to fuck her so senseless. "How's it feel to have your body ruined? I'm treating you like a slut, just like you wanted it, and you've loved every second of it."

"It feels amazing!" Lux shrieked, eyes rolling back as she gave herself up utterly to the pleasure of something senseless, and she was happy to give up completely to all of this. "I don't regret any of this! I can't! You can fuck me until I break and I'll still be happily taking all of it."

That was what he wanted to hear, in truth. Rengar relished in the way he had Lux wrapped around his finger, and the way that she thrashed under all of this chaos and frustration made for something powerful and senseless. The utter lack of shame behind his harsh way of pounding into her was clearly getting to her, and he was unafraid of doing his worst to her completely. Especially with how much she loved it and thrashed under this pressure, he saw no reason not to indulge with his very worst, and he fucked into her a sense of creamy delirium, pushing on harsher and making her struggle under something feverish. The lack of shame and the fervor of his motions allowed Lux to feel the crushing heat of being completely dominated, and he found himself loving more and more the way that he took absolute control over the situation and over her.

Lux never had a chance. Submission felt hotter than she knew how to deal with, body a heaving wreck giving up to something so wicked and so fierce that she just couldn't handle, and she was left a hopeless wreck, whining and howling as she was taken and claimed, so much so that this time, it was Lux who came first, a twisting mess broken in by searing sensations, whining and thrashing under something senseless and hot. There was no holding it back now, no controlling the way that she burned here. Lux was done for, and as Rengar pumped her full of cum, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out, a sign of absolutely broken, senseless surrender taking her completely.

She went limp as Rengar finished up, one last primal howl following as he threw his head back and pumped his cum deep into her ass, flooding her insides with thick spunk she wasn't going to be free of nay time soon, but he didn't stay around. Lux was done for, and Rengar knew he had her out of his way now, that he could continue this round unopposed and unperturbed.

"Next time you want to be my whore, ask me and stay out of my way. I'll happily fuck you, but if you try this again, you'll get the claws instead."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
